soprannome
by SR 2721
Summary: 3 bulan sejak mulai berpacaran. Ada sesuatu yang mengganjal pikiran Kyoko...


**soprannome**

"Tsuna-kun"

"Ada apa, Kyoko-chan?"

Saat ini aku dan Tsuna-kun sedang berada di perpustakaan sekolah. Memasuki bulan Desember, kami para murid kelas 3 menjadi lebih giat belajar untuk mempersiapkan ujian. Akhir Januari nanti akan diadakan ujian penerimaan SMU. Karena itu iburan musim dingin nanti juga harus dipakai untuk belajar.

Hari itu, aku mengajak Tsuna-kun untuk belajar bersama di perpustakaan. Aku juga mengajak Chrome-chan, Yamamoto-kun dan Gokudera-kun, namun mereka bilang ada urusan lain dan pulang terlebih dahulu. Entah kenapa, sepertinya Gokudera-kun pulang dengan sangat terpaksa... Tapi karena Chrome-chan dan Yamamoto-kun tersenyum dan bilang tidak apa-apa, kuputuskan untuk tidak memikirkannya.

"Tsuna-kun..." panggilku lagi.

"Ada apa?" Tsuna-kun sudah menjawabnya, namun aku tetap diam. Habis, aku sedikit ragu-ragu untuk hal ini... Rasanya sedikit malu untuk menanyakannya secara langsung. Karena itu, coba untuk memastikannya sekali lagi.

"Kemarin, aku pergi belanja dengan Haru-chan dan Chrome-chan." ucapku.

Kami bertiga masuk ke toko kue yang baru dibuka minggu lalu. Awalnya kami hanya memesan sepotong kue. Namun karena ternyata kue di toko itu enak, tanpa disadari aku, Haru-chan dan Chrome-chan sudah menghabiskan 3 potong kue!

"Kyoko-chan sangat akrab dengan Haru dan Chrome, ya." kata Tsuna-kun sambil tersenyum. Tsuna-kun terlihat senang, tapi tidak dengan diriku.

"Lalu saat melewati taman, kami bertemu dengan Bianchi-san dan juga I-pin-chan! Akhirnya, kami bertiga jadi mengobrol lama di taman. Seandainya waktu itu ada Uni-chan, pasti akan lebih menyenangkan."

Kalau anak perempuan berkumpul sebanyak itu, biasanya akan jadi obrolan masalah cinta. Apalagi kita semua sudah punya pacar, pastinya akan muncul ceritanya dengan pacar masing-masing. Bianchi-san mendengarkan ceritaku, Haru-chan, Chrome-chan dan juga I-pin-chan. Berkali-kali kita coba menanyakan apakah Bianchi-san punya pacar, namun ia hanya tersenyum dan tidak mau menjawab. Pada akhirnya tidak ada yang tahu apakah Bianchi-san punya pacar atau tidak. Padahal, kukira Bianchi-san akan menjawab kalau ia berpacaran dengan Reborn-kun.

"Kalian bertemu Bianchi dan I-pin? Pantas saja mereka kemarin pulangnya telat... Uni ada di Italia sih, jadinya susah untuk bertemu, ya..." sambung Tsuna-kun mengomentari ceritaku.

"_(Anak-anak perempuan berkumpul, sepertinya menyenangkan. Ah, tidak ada maksud tertentu, lho! Aku sudah punya Kyoko-chan!)"_

* * *

Mereka berdua melanjutkan pelajaran. Tidak lama kemudian ketika Tsuna melihat wajah Kyoko, ia benar-benar kaget. Kyoko cemberut, dan sepertinya marah. Tsuna mencoba mengingat-ingat perkataannya tadi, mungkin ada yang membuat Kyoko kesal. Namun berapa kalipun Tsuna mencoba mengingatnya, ia merasa tidak ada yang aneh dengan percakapan tadi.

"Kyo, Kyoko-chan? Ada apa?" tanya Tsuna setengah berbisik.

"Kyoko-chan..." bisik Kyoko, menyebut namanya sendiri. Kemudian ia melanjutkan.

"Cuma aku yang dipanggil pakai _chan_, padahal yang lain tidak."

Akhirnya Tsuna sadar alasan Kyoko kesal. Kyoko-chan, Haru, Chrome, I-pin, Bianchi, Uni... Diantara mereka, hanya Kyoko yang dipanggil dengan tambahan _chan._ Situasi gawat. Kyoko cemberut dan kesal, bahkan matanya mulai berkaca-kaca. Tapi Tsuna hanya diam. Dan yang terparah, mukanya memerah.

_Kyoko-chan manis sekali...! Jadi dia kesal karena hanya dia yang dipanggil dengan tambahan chan?_

Tapi kalau dipikir-pikir, ada benarnya juga. Diantara perempuan yang dekat dengannya, hanya Kyoko yang dipanggil dengan tambahan _chan. _Tsuna mencoba berpikir, seandainya Kyoko memanggi dirinya dengan tambahan _kun,_ tetapi yang lain tidak.

"_(Syukurlah Kyoko-chan memanggil semua dengan panggilan kun!)"_

Kini ia mengerti bagaimana perasaan Kyoko. Membayangkannya saja membuat dia sedikit shock, apalagi Kyoko yang selama ini terus dipanggil dengan tambahan _chan _sementara yang lain tidak.

"_(Ha, habis Kyoko-chan anak perempuan pertama yang dekat denganku. Dia yang pertama kali memanggil namaku, yang pertama kali tidak menjauhiku karena panggilan dame-Tsuna... Lagipula sampai saat ini aku terus memanggilnya Kyoko-chan, sangat susah untuk memanggilnya Kyoko!)"_

Tsuna menjadi diam, sibuk memikirkan macam-macam. Sementara Tsuna sibuk berpikir dengan muka merah, Kyoko semakin cemberut dan matanya mulai berkaca-kaca. Melihat itu, Tsuna menarik napas.

"Kyo, Kyoko...!_"_

Tsuna memberanikan diri memanggil nama Kyoko. Tapi kemudian mukanya memerah, dan menaruh kepalanya di atas meja.

"Maaf... Karena sampai sekarang aku memanggilmu Kyoko-_chan, _aku tidak terbiasa..." kata Tsuna meminta maaf. Padahal memanggil nama yang lain sangat mudah, tapi butuh keberanian besar untuk memanggil Kyoko tanpa tambahan _chan._

"... Walaupun hanya sekali, aku senang Tsuna-kun memanggilku Kyoko." Kata Kyoko tersenyum dengan muka sedikit memerah. Wajahnya terlihat benar-benar bahagia. Tsuna merasa seperti ada bunga yang bertebaran di sekitar mereka. (ala komik cewek)

Beberapa saat Tsuna memperhatikan Kyoko, lalu mengangkat kepalanya dan bertanya. "Kalau aku?"

"Eh?"

Kyoko bingung, tidak mengerti apa yang dimaksud Tsuna. Tsuna sendiri juga bingung, kenapa ia mengatakan hal seperti itu.

"Ti, tidak, maksudku... Hampir semua orang memanggiku Tsuna, jadi Kyoko-chan juga memanggilku begitu.. Ehm, apa panggilan lain.. Bukan, bukan! Tapi..."

"Maaf, aku sendiri tidak mengerti apa yang kukatakan tadi..." mengehela napas, merasa dirinya betul-betul payah. Menyampaikan sesuatu saja tidak becus. Namun sepertinya Kyoko mengerti apa yang dimaksud Tsuna.

"Tsunayoshi-kun? Atau Tsu-kun?"

Dalam sekejap muka mereka menjadi merah padam. (lagi)

"Me, memang lebih baik panggilan seperti biasa, ya!" kata Kyoko tersenyum panik.

"I, iya! Rasa sedikit aneh kalau panggilannya lain..." jawab Tsuna yang sama-sama panik.

Jantung mereka berdebar-debar, hanya karena sebuah nama. Muka mereka memerah, hanya karena nama panggilan. Mereka berdua saling menatap mata, dan kemudian...

_Diiing Dooong Daang Dong..._

Bel sekolah berbunyi keras, menandakan batas akhir murid boleh berada di sekolah. Lebih dari itu, komite disiplin akan memberi hukuman bagi murid yang masih ada di sekolah.

"Gawat, kita harus pulang sebelum ditemukan komite disiplin!" dengan buru-buru Tsuna membereskan alat tulis yang ada di atas meja. Melihat itu, Kyoko juga membereskan buku secepatnya.

"Kyoko."

Spontan Kyoko menatap Tsuna yang berdiri di sampingnya.

"Mau pulang sambil bergandengan tangan?" kata Tsuna menyodorkan tangannya ke tangan Kyoko. Kyoko sempat bengong, namun kemudian ia menggenggam tangan Tsuna.

"Iya!"

* * *

Perjalanan pulang, mereka berdua terus bergandengan tangan. Tsuna membulatkan tekadnya dan mengajak bicara Kyoko.

"Kyoko-chan, mulai sekarang aku akan berusaha memanggilmu Kyoko."

Kyoko tersenyum. Namun jawabannya di luar dugaan Tsuna.

"Tidak dipaksakan juga tidak apa-apa kok. Tadi aku hanya merasa sedikit iri dengan yang aku senang Tsuna-kun memanggilku, apapun panggilannya." Jawabnya.

"Kenapa?" tanya Tsuna penasaran. Padahal tadi ia benar-benar terlihat kesal, bahkan matanya sampai berkaca-kaca.

"Kalau dipikir-pikir, berarti aku spesial! Hanya aku yang dipanggil _chan._"

* * *

_o.m.a.k.e_

"Hahaha... Sejak tadi muka mereka merah terus!"

"Cih! Dasar bodoh, suaramu terlalu besar!"

"Lho, kupikir suaramu lebih besar?"

"Dasar _baseball freak...!_"

"A, anu... memangnya benar-benar tidak apa-apa kita mengintip seperti ini?"

"Jangan terlalu dipikirkan, Chrome! Toh kita tidak mengganggu mereka."

"Ssst! _Jyuudaime _dan Sasagawa sedang menuju ke sini! Cepat lari!"

Trio Penonton TsunaKyo (Yamamoto, Gokudera, Chrome)

* * *

Nemuin file cerpen ini yang baru setengah jadi... Akhirnya diselesaiin sekarang. Perasaan aku yang bikin cerita ini yang malu...! Kelamaan bermesraan, akhirnya Tsuna sama Kyoko sama sekali gak belajar.


End file.
